There are both clinical and non-clinical applications for imaging an object of interest. In a clinical example, a body part may be imaged in two or three dimensions in various ways, such as by using radiation (e.g., X-ray or CT imaging), magnetism (e.g., magnetic resonance imaging), sound (e.g., ultrasound imaging), or light (e.g., optical coherence tomography). Spectroscopic information is also useful, such as for determining the composition of an object of interest.